Rusherz Around the World! (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: 11 Rusherz name Peck, Lotus, Steed, Darkflare, Sonar, Arrowhead, Power, Triton, Luka, Zeke, and Fang go on an adventure around the world along with Max. Things can get a bit crazy, or is it? Rated K-plus for Humor.
1. Road Trip!

**Note: I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Swift, Lotus, Darkflare, Luka, Power, and Triton. Enjoy the story!**

_Meanwhile in Rusherz Quarters._

Almost a couple of months before the NFL Preseason has started, and the Rusherz are ready to go on a huge trip around the world. But, how many Rusherz will they fit in the car? Or will they ride the plane? Only if they can find out why.

"*Sigh* Another day, another start off my morning.." Power yawned, before drinking a glass of water.

As Power was about to take a sip, Triton jumped, and then scared him as he fell onto the floor.

"Hah! Got yall' good!" Triton laughed.

"Hah, hah.. Very funny.. You could've gotten myself a heart attack!" Power growled.

As Triton had tears falling out of his eyes from laughing so hard, a clack of the wheels slammed onto the floor, which made two Rusherz jump.

"What was that?" Power shook.

Then, they both saw Lotus with a suitcase in her hand.

"Geez, Lotus.. You almost scared us.." Triton huffed.

"What? I was just getting ready for the huge trip!" Lotus said to Triton.

"Trip? What trip?" Triton asked.

"Around the World!" Lotus replied.

Luka hopped inside the room.

"Where are we going? Australia? The place where the roos are?" Luka asked.

"We'll find out." Lotus replied.

Zeke came inside the Rusherz' Quarters, unannounced.

"Uh, what's up?" Zeke said, questioned.

"We are getting ready for the big trip.." Lotus replied to Zeke.

"Trip? Is this where we go to D.C?" Zeke asked.

"We have no idea. If this was meant to be Around the World, we've meant the places around Europe, Asia, AND Australia. Then, we should come back to the U.S as we go to Alaska." Lotus replied to Zeke.

"Alaska? I haven't been to this place before." Zeke said.

Some Rusherz came towards Lotus, with their suitcases in their hands. One Rusher is Peck, while another is Steed, and another is Darkflare, and also another is Arrowhead. While a couple of them are Sonar and Fang.

"So, are you guys packed up for the trip?" Sonar asked.

"Well, shoot. I didn't realize that we haven't packed our bags yet.." Triton sighed.

"Well, you two better get going, because Max is gonna arrive soon." Fang convinced.

Triton and Power both went to their rooms to pack their suitcases up.

"I guess they forgot about the whole suitcase situation." Lotus said.

As Power and Triton are both finished packing up, they went towards the Rusherz.

"Alright. Max is going to arrive soon." Sonar said to Power and Triton.

"Nice.. Now, speaking of Max, how are we gonna fit in his car?" Triton asked.

"Oh, Max has an SUV, while Minu has a car. You 6 need to be in Max's SUV while you four need to be in Minu's car." Sonar replied.

"Wait. Minu has a car?" Triton shook.

"Yeah! Why?" Sonar replied.

"I don't think I should fit in the car.." Zeke sighed with a suitcase packed up in his hand.

"C'mon! You'll fit in there!" Triton chuckled.

"Triton, this is serious!" Zeke huffed.

As the two vehicles arrived at the Rusherz' Quarters, all 11 Rusherz went outside. Max opened the door, then greeted them.

"Hello! Are you guys ready for the trip?" Max asked.

"Of course we are!" Triton cheered.

The 6 Rusherz placed their suitcases inside of the hatchback, then got inside the SUV. While the rest of the 5 placed their suitcases inside the hatchback, then got inside the car as well.

"Are you ready for the trip?" Triton asked to Luka.

"Of course, mate!" Luka replied.

Luka is sitting next to Triton, while he was sitting next Power. Zeke got himself into a struggle while he was crowded while Power sits next to him. Peck is sitting in the middle left row of the seat, while Lotus sits in the middle right row of the seat. Max starts up the SUV, before driving. Inside Minu's car, Steed is sitting next to Darkflare, while she sits next to Sonar. Fang is sitting next to Arrowhead, while Minu sits in the driver's seat. As Minu and Max drove onto the road, Fang felt a bit of concern.

"Um, Minu? I'm not a big fan of riding in the car, because if I do, I would get carsick.." Fang said to Minu.

"Carsick? Well, I had paper bags, but not motion sickness pills. Sorry, buddy. But hey! At least I have some ginger.." Minu replied to Fang.

Fang felt like he may have to pass out. As Minu and Max drove to the gas station, they both fueled up their cars with gas.

"Well, I hope Fang's alright.." Sonar sighed.

"I hope he is." Steed replied.

As Minu and Max fueled up their cars, they both drove to Minu's house.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Darkflare asked.

"My house. We are going there because I'm taking you guys inside my new Ford Econoline!" Minu replied.

"What the- You have a Econoline!?" Steed shook.

"Of course I do!" Minu replied.

As Minu and Max drove to the house, all Rusherz got out of the cars, while Fang...proceeded to stop for air. As Minu went inside the house to get the sandwiches, Steed realized the whole thing.

"Where is Minu going?" Steed asked, putting his suitcase inside the hatchback.

"I don't know, Steed." Darkflare replied, putting her suitcase next to Steed's.

As Minu came out of his house, he had tuna sandwiches in a big bag, which made some Rusherz a bit hungry.

"I would crave a tuna sandwich right now." Sonar said as his mouth waters a bit.

"Not now, Sonar. When it is lunchtime, we can eat the sandwiches.." Steed replied.

As all 11 Rusherz went inside the Econoline, Max and Minu went inside the interior, then Max starts up the Econoline van.

"Wow. I've never been inside this van before." Sonar shook.

"I know that, right?" Power replied.

As the van drove onto the road, Fang was still in concern that he would be carsick in a minute.

"Now, who wants some music?" Max asked.

All 11 Rusherz groaned as if they are tired from road trip music for many hours.

"Come on! It's fun!" Max said, putting some lame pop music on the van's radio.

They all covered their ears as the music started.

"*Sigh* This kind of music is annoying! We want something else!" Arrowhead groaned.

"Come on! It's fun!" Max replied.

"Fun!? It's not fun! It's annoying!" Arrowhead snarled.

Max ignored the way Arrowhead did with his attitude, then continued to listen to the radio.

_Hours later.._

It was starting to get to lunchtime, and all 11 Rusherz are starting to get really hungry.

"Um, Minu? We're hungry right now.." Triton said to Minu.

"Oh, you guys are hungry, huh? Well, catch!" Minu replied, with a wrapped-up tuna sandwich in his hand.

Minu threw the tuna sandwiches to the Rusherz, but only a couple of them missed.

"Next time, throw harder.." Steed said with a wrapped-up tuna sandwich in his hand.

The Rusherz (and Minu) unwrapped their sandwiches, then began to eat their lunch.

"Wow! This tuna sandwich tastes great!" Triton said, eating his sandwich.

"I had the same reaction like you do!" Sonar said, after taking a bite of his sandwich.

As the Rusherz are done eating their lunch, they threw their wrappers in the trash.

"Man, these tuna sandwiches are delicious!" Minu said after eating his lunch.

"These taste great!" Triton replied to Minu.

"I know, right?" Minu replied to Triton.

Then suddenly, Fang's stomach began to growl, which made him nauseous.

"Uh, guys? You feeling alright? I'm not feeling to good myself.." Fang groaned, clutching his stomach.

All Rusherz (except Triton, Power, Sonar, and Arrowhead) clutched their mouths, about to barf, except for Minu and Max.

"Minu? What exactly did you put in those sandwiches?" Zeke asked.

"I can't remember. I made them weeks ago.." Minu replied.

Some Rusherz groaned as Minu knew he made the sandwiches weeks ago.

"What!? I was so excited for the trip, I want to get a head start!" Minu said.

"That can't be good.." Lotus groaned.

"Alright. No time, use a trash bag!" Max said.

"Max!" Minu snarled.

"OK, OK!" Max sighed.

When the van arrived at the gas station, all 7 Rusherz rushed inside the bathroom to proceed to vomit, while Fang threw up onto the ground (since he couldn't wait for the Rusherz to come out of the bathroom.

_Minutes later.._

When the Rusherz went inside the van, Minu filled up the Econoline with gas.

"That..was..awful.. Minu should've never brought lunch that was made long ago.." Peck groaned.

"I know that, Peck.." Darkflare sighed.

As Minu and Max went inside the interior, he starts up the van, then drove back onto the road.

"I felt bad for Fang.." Lotus sighed.

"I know.. Fang looks.. A bit carsick.." Sonar said, looking at Fang.

Steed checked at Fang, and turns out he isn't sick at all!

"Sonar, he's not sick anymore. He's sleeping, feeling a bit better from that whole sickness situation." Steed replied to Sonar.

"Did Max gave Fang the motion sickness pills?" Sonar asked.

"I'll ask him." Steed replied.

Steed asked Max if he gave Fang the pills to make him feel better.

"Max? Did you give Fang the motion sickness pills to him?" Steed asked.

"I did. He's starting to feel a little better now. He's resting, and he'll be better when we stop again." Max replied.

"Good." Steed said.

"Is Fang better now?" Power asked.

"Fang's resting right now. He'll be better when we stop again." Steed replied.

_Later.._

The van continues to drive onto the road, which in fact, they are in Nebraska. As the van drove to the hotel, all Rusherz got out of the car, tired.

"*Yawn* Where are we right now?" Steed yawned.

"Nebraska." Max replied.

"So, are we going to the hotel?" Triton asked.

"We ARE at the hotel." Max replied.

"Oh, OK then." Triton said.

As Max, Minu, and the Rusherz went inside the hotel lobby room, Max told the lady where his room is.

"So, where is our hotel room?" Max asked.

"Located in Floor 2, Room 203." The lady said.

"OK, good!" Max said.

Max, Minu, and the Rusherz went inside Floor 2, and then Room 203. Max decided to place sleeping bags onto the floor.

"Alright, you 3 sleep in the right bed, while you 3 sleep in the left bed. You 5 sleep in these sleeping bags." Max convinced.

"But, why can't you sleep onto the beds? Don't you like it?" Minu asked.

"We'll sleep on the floor like normal dogs." Max replied to Minu.

"*Yawn* Can we sleep now?" Sonar asked.

"Oh, right! Goodnight!" Max replied.

Max, Minu, and the Rusherz fell asleep during a warm night.

_Later that morning.._

Max and Minu got up as they are about to wake the Rusherz up.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1.." Max whispered.

Minu turned on the airhorn, which makes all Rusherz jump.

"Hey! You scared us, Minu!" Triton shook.

"What!?" I was just waking you up!" Minu replied.

"So, where are we going now?" Darkflare asked.

"We are going to Los Angeles!" Max replied.

"*groan* This is going to be an exhausting ride there.." Lotus groaned.

"Come on! It's a fun ride there!" Max replied.

"We should get going." Peck said.

"Wait. Where's our luggage?" Sonar asked.

"I think we left it in the van.." Steed replied.

"Shoot.. Well, let's bring our sleeping bags inside the van, and let's go.." Minu said.

As Minu, Max, and the Rusherz got out of the hotel, they went inside the van, then drove to Los Angeles.

"Man, this is going to be a long trip…" Zeke sighed.

"OK, let's play I Spy." Lotus said.

"I Spy again? We played this game months ago, we're tired of it!" Luka groaned.

"OK. I spy with my little eye. Something white." Lotus said.

"Car?" Sonar asked.

"Yes!" Lotus replied, while the white car drove past the van.

"Huh. I didn't realize that there is a white car driving past us." Sonar said.

"I spy with my little eye. Something...Red!" Lotus said.

Darkflare tried to look for something that isn't related to a Rusher, which was harder to do.

"Is it… a Stop sign?" Darkflare asked.

"Correct!" Lotus replied.

_Many hours of road games later.._

"OK. That's enough I Spy for us now. I think we had enough for today.." Lotus huffed.

"So, is it time for lunch?" Triton asked.

"What lunch?" Peck asked.

"I was asking what time it is! We are hungry!" Triton huffed.

"Are you positive right now?" Peck sighed.

Peck's stomach began to growl.

"OK, you're right. It is lunchtime." Peck sighed.

Max heard of what Peck said.

"Lunch? Oh, we gotta get some!" Max shook before arriving at the restaurant.

"So, which restaurant are we going right now?" Luka asked.

"Cozy Inn." Max replied.

When Max decided to park, he realized that there is a sign that says "Closed" on it.

"Darn it.." Max huffed.

"Maybe we should go to a different restaurant or something." Power said to Max.

Max continued to drive until he found a restaurant that he had never been in before. Max decided to park, then they got out of the car, along with the Rusherz. Luka noticed that Max and Minu are taking them to Taco John's.

"Aww, great.. Are we going in there?" Triton asked.

"What? You have never been in this place before!" Minu replied.

"Should we just go to a drive-thru instead? Look at the sign!" Triton said to Minu.

Minu looked closer at the sign, and it said "No Animals Allowed".

"Darn it.." Minu sighed.

"You are right, Triton. WE should get to the drive-thru.." Max said, before getting inside the van.

As Minu and the Rusherz got inside the van, they arrived towards the drive-thru.

"OK. I think we should order something. I hope this situation isn't so expensive." Max said.

As Max ordered the food, the cooks began making their food.

"How long will that take?" Minu asked.

"I don't know." Max replied.

_Not much later.._

As the food was given to Max, he gave the rest of the food (except his and Minu's) to the 11 Rusherz.

"Man, I can't I'm eating this.." Luka sighed.

"Well, have you tried it before?" Triton asked, eating a fish taco.

"*sigh* Here we go again.." Luka sighed.

After lunch, they threw their trash inside the trash bag, and then continued to relax while being stuffed after lunch.

"Man, am I stuffed?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, WE are.." Peck replied.

As the van continued to drive onto the road, some Rusherz watched out the window, seeing some cars, and trucks.

"It's a nice view while watching the window.." Zeke said, watching the horizon.

"It sure is." Minu replied.

_Many hours later.._

As the van continued to drive onto the road, Lotus woke up, and saw some city lights. Lotus didn't realize where they are at, so she decided to ask Max.

"Max? Where are we right now?" Lotus asked.

"Los Angeles.." Max replied.

"L-Los Angeles?" Lotus shook.

"Yep!" Max replied.

Lotus told the Rusherz that they are in Los Angeles.

"Guys, we are in Los Angeles." Lotus said.

All Rusherz woke up, in shock.

"Los Angeles? I thought we are in Nevada!" Zeke shook.

"Mate, I've never been to Los Angeles before." Luka said.

"Let's find a hotel room before we go to the Airport tomorrow." Max said.

"*Yawn* Man, I am tired.." Darkflare yawned.

"Don't go to sleep yet.. We'll go to the hotel soon.." Power said to Darkflare.

As the van arrived at the hotel, all Rusherz, Minu, and Max got outside, then went inside the lobby.

"OK, I need two rooms. One room for me, Minu, and 5 Rusherz, and one room for 6 Rusherz." Max said to the lady.

"OK, your rooms are ready in Floor 3. Your rooms are numbers 304 and 306." The lady said.

"OK, good!" Max replied to the lady before they went inside the elevator.

As Max, Minu, and the 11 Rusherz went inside the Elevator, Max pressed the "3" button.

"So, we're going to Floor 3. Right?" Power asked.

"Yes, we are." Max replied.

_At Floor 3.._

When they went inside Floor 3, they went inside two rooms with their luggage (it's because they didn't forget than the last day). Max, Minu, and the 5 Rusherz went inside Room 304, and then got themselves to bed.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight.." Max yawned.

"Are the Rusherz sleeping in Room 306?" Lotus asked.

"They're getting themselves to bed now." Minu replied.

The 6 Rusherz in Room 306 gotten themselves to bed, while the rest slept.

"Goodnight, guys.." Max said, turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight.." All Rusherz and Minu said, before sleeping.

Minu, Max, and the rest of the 5 Rusherz slept while the rest of the 6 in Room 306 are already fast asleep.

_That Morning.._

All 5 Rusherz got up before Max and Minu began to prank them that morning.

"Well, morning guys.." Lotus yawned.

Max and Minu woke up, then both saw 5 Rusherz, already up.

"No pranks this morning.." Minu sighed.

"Max, Minu, we need to get ready." Darkflare said.

"For what? Oh, the trip? To LAX?" Max asked.

"Well, I suppose." Minu replied.

"Minu? I was about to say we are going to LAX." Darkflare sighed, facepalming.

"Wait, did you say we are going to LAX?" Steed asked.

"I guess so.." Darkflare replied.

"Wow! We are going to LAX!" Minu cheered.

"What does LAX stand for?" Max asked.

"Los Angeles International Airport.." Darkflare replied.

"Oh, I understand.." Max said.

After they got dressed, packed their stuff, and all 11 Rusherz along with Minu and Max went inside the van to drive to Los Angeles International Airport.

"How long will that be?" Lotus asked.

"About 20 minutes. We left Travel Inn about minutes ago." Max replied.

As the van drove, Max decided to sing a song. The Rusherz didn't like the song Max is singing, but they liked his singing.

"At least we didn't cover our ears.." Peck whispered to Power.

_20 Minutes Later.._

"Is Minu going to the airport?" Steed asked.

"Me? Oh, I can't go.." Minu replied.

"Why?" Lotus asked.

"Because, I can't leave my van in the parking due to the hot weather.." Minu replied.

"*Sigh* I understand, Minu. Well, when we get to the terminal, we'll say Goodbye to you.." Max said.

"No worries! I'll be back to see you when you guys get back after your trip!" Minu replied.

_At the Terminal parking.._

At World Way's parking space, All Rusherz along with Max grabbed their luggage and said goodbye to Minu. As they went inside the terminal, they placed their luggage onto the conveyor belt, then got themselves all checked at the PSA area.

"So, which plane are we going?" Darkflare asked.

"All Nippon Airways." Max replied.

"Luka, have you been in this plane before? I haven't." Zeke asked.

"No, I haven't either, mate." Luka replied.

After hours of waiting, the plane arrived. All 11 Rusherz along with Max got inside the plane.

"This is gonna be a very long flight.." Steed said to Darkflare.

"It sure is." Darkflare replied.

When they sat down, they paid attention to the safety rules inside the plane. After that, the plane begins to take off.

"I'm not sure about this.." Fang shuddered.

"It's alright. It's going to be OK." Darkflare soothed.

As the plane took off, Fang whimpered, but Darkflare calmed him down.

_Many hours of the long flight later.._

The Plane arrived at Haneda Airport, and the Rusherz along with Max woke up.

"Where are we?" Darkflare asked, tired.

Max checked out the window, and they were in Tokyo.

"Tokyo." Max replied.

Darkflare was about to squeal in excitement. Instead, she sat up like a brave Rusher, pretending something good happens. In fact, there is something good happening right now because they are in Japan.

"We're in Tokyo.." Darkflare whispered to Steed.

"We are?" Steed asked.

Darkflare nodded. After the plane landed onto the ground, they all got off the plane, and they were inside Terminal 2.

"Wow.. What time is it right now?" Darkflare asked, before yawning a bit.

Max checked the time, and it was 5:29 AM.

"Geez. We need some breakfast!" Max shook.

"Do we really need breakfast?" Steed asked.

"In Japan, we eat some sushi-like meals. Unlike rice and other stuff." Max replied.

"It's already morning in the U.S. Is it?" Luka asked.

"It sure is." Max replied.

As Max and the Rusherz went out of the airport, a van has arrived.

"Wait. How did it-" Triton stuttered.

The van's window is open, revealing a Shiba Inu.

"Who are you?" Zeke asked to the Shiba Inu.

"My name is Daiki." Daiki replied.

"Hi, Daiki!" Max greeted.

"Hold on, Max! You know him!?" Lotus shook.

"Of course! Along with Minu, I've traveled to Japan for 6 years when I was an adult. I'm still an adult, but I've met Daiki for 6 years." Max replied.

"6 Years!?" Peck shook.

"Yep!" Max replied.

"Chōshoku o tabetaidesu ka?" Daiki asked.

"Um, what did you say?" Power asked.

"Oh, it means that you wanna get some breakfast." Daiki replied.

"I am amazed. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SPEAK JAPANESE!" Fang shook.

Daiki didn't notice that there are Rusherz.. Until now.

"Wait. who are these little creatures?" Daiki asked.

"These are Rusherz. This is Darkflare, Steed, Peck, Arrowhead, Lotus, Power, Triton, Luka, Fang, Zeke, and Sonar!" Max said, introducing the Rusherz.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Daiki greeted.

"Should we get breakfast now? I'm starving!" Power asked.

"Oh, right! Let's go!" Daiki shook, as all Rusherz along with Max went inside the van.

"Let me guess, you have a van?" Max asked.

"Hai,-sōdesu!" Daiki replied.

"I can't understand what you just said." Lotus said.

"It means, Yes I do!" Daiki replied.

"Oh, I get it now." Lotus said.

_At the Restaurant.._

While they are inside the Restaurant, they are having a traditional meal.

"Wow! This salmon tastes really good!" Triton said, eating a slice of salmon.

"The Rice is also good too!" Max replied, eating the rice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the breakfast." Daiki said.

"Wow! I've never had an onigiri before!" Triton said, looking at the stack of onigiris on two plates.

"Hold on. Two plates with two stacks of onigiris? That's too much.." Sonar huffed.

Triton tried the onigiri, and then realized the taste, which tasted great for Triton. Triton tried another.

"Um, Triton?" Fang asked.

Triton tried another onigiri, then another, and another, until he was stopped by Daiki.

"OK, I think you had enough.." Daiki convinced.

"No! No, No No! Just.. J-Just..J-Just one more!" Triton stuttered, eating another onigiri.

Triton was shaky, realizing that he had an Onigiri rush from eating a bit too many onigiris. After Triton ate the last onigiri before he burped.

"Uh, is there something wrong with Triton?" Steed shook.

When he burped, he realized that the last onigiri was a mistake.

"Oh, right.. The last onigiri was probably a mistake.." Triton stammered, before barfing outside.

Triton clutched his mouth, then rushed outside. Until Daiki told Triton that the bathroom is in the left.

"The bathroom is in the left!" Daiki convinced.

Triton rushed to the bathroom before proceeding to vomit.

"Uh, did Triton just eat that many onigiris?" Fang asked.

"I suppose. I'm not sure if eating too many onigiris makes him sick." Max replied.

"I suppose he ate too fast. Which makes him sick, right?" Lotus asked.

"Ohhh. This is bad.." Daiki shook.

"Why's that!? Triton's gonna be better after that situation! Although, he may look like he's tired, but he's gonna be better!" Lotus huffed.

After Triton vomited, he went back to the table, tired and sick.

"Don't worry, Triton. We'll fix the situation.." Lotus said.

"I got this." Daiki replied, with medicine in his hand.

In fact, the medicine isn't liquid, but also pills although. Daiki gave Triton two pills, then proceeded to swallow them.

"How's he feeling?" Peck asked.

"Wait until we find out.." Daiki replied.

While they are about to go to Daiki's house, Triton starts to feel better.

"How are you feeling, Triton?" Power asked.

"Better." Triton replied.

"Next time, don't eat too much or too fast. You might get sick from that situation that happened earlier." Fang said Triton.

As Max, Daiki, and the 11 Rusherz went inside the van, they all went to Daiki's house.

"It's a nice day in Tokyo, isn't it." Lotus said.

"It sure is." Peck replied.

_At Daiki's House.._

Daiki and the Rusherz are talking about how's life. Daiki told about how he spoke Japanese language with his Grandfather years ago. All Rusherz are amazed of what Daiki had learned.

"Wow! I'm amazed of what you've learned with your Grandfather!" Darkflare shook in amazement.

"My pleasure." Daiki replied.

Daiki walked towards the sandbag, then kicked and punched it.

"Megakikku!" Daiki yelled, kicking the sandbag.

The Rusherz were shocked in amazement of what Daiki is learning about his language.

"Pawāpanchi!" Daiki yelped, punching the sandbag.

Then, Daiki is up to his last attack.

"Supinkikku!" Daiki growled, with a powerful spin-kick to finish off the sandbag. After the sandbag fell to the ground, 11 Rusherz were shocked in amazement.

"I am amazed. You did great!" Peck shook in amazement.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.." Daiki replied.

Max came inside Daiki's room, unannounced.

"Hey Max.." Daiki said to Max.

"Hello! I was going to say that we should stay in different countries for one day." Max replied.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that! Is it about where you guys go to different countries around the world?" Daiki asked.

"Not all countries.." Max said.

"So, during Midnight, do they need to pack up?" Daiki asked.

"I suppose so." Max replied.

_During Midnight.._

All Rusherz are sleeping in beds, while Max is awake, with packed-up suitcases next to them. Max walked towards Luka, then woke him up.

"Luka? Wake up." Max said, waking up Luka.

Luka woke up, tired. Luka felt tired as Max interrupted his beauty sleep.

"Ugh..Max.. I'm trying to sleep.." Luka groaned.

"No, Luka. We have to leave Japan." Max said.

All Rusherz woke up.

"Did you say that we have to leave Japan!?" Triton shook.

"Yeah, that's because we're going to Narita International Airport." Max replied.

"Wah.. Where's our luggage?" Lotus asked.

"Right next to you guys. I packed them up just for you before we leave." Max replied.

The Rusherz got dressed, then placed their pajamas in their luggage. Max and the Rusherz left Daiki's house, along with Daiki who just woke up 12 minutes ago. They all go to his van, then drove to Narita International Airport.

_At Narita International Airport.._

Max and the Rusherz said goodbye to Daiki, then went inside Terminal 2.

"So.. Where are we going right now?" Triton yawned.

"Australia.. We are going to Australia." Max replied.

"Wah- Australia!? Does that mean we are going there!? To see the Kangaroos, or somethin' else?" Luka asked in excitement.

"Well, I suppose so." Max said.

Luka got excited as Max and the rest of the Rusherz went inside the terminal.

_End of Chapter 1.._

**Before we end this chapter, here are some translations Daiki said!**

**Chōshoku o tabetaidesu ka? - **Do you want to have breakfast?

**Hai,-sōdesu! - **Yes, I do!

**Megakikku! - **Mega Kick!

**Pawāpanchi! - **Power Punch!

**Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.. - **Thank you so much..


	2. In Australia

_Meanwhile in Terminal 2.._

After they got their bags checked in the TSA, they all went to the Terminal's lobby to wait for their plane to arrive.

"So, how long will our plane arrive?" Steed asked.

"About 30-35 minutes.." Max replied.

It wasn't worth the wait, but they did get to watch some planes departing or taking off.

"*I wish we can see the Kangaroos.." Triton sighed.

"Yeah, but these animals are my favorite!" Luka replied.

"It's getting boring when our plane has to arrive late.." Darkflare yawned.

"At least we can see some planes.." Peck replied.

Some Rusherz are starting to get tired after they woke up in the middle of the night.

"I'm tired.. We should've gone inside in the morning or so!" Fang yawned.

"Well, our flight is about to arrive at 1:38 A.M." Max replied.

"_We should've woke u in the morning to arrive at the airport.._" Steed thought.

_35 minutes later.._

When the plane arrived, Max and the 11 Rusherz waited in line while they stood up.

"I felt like I'm gonna pass out any second, mate.." Luka yawned, struggling to stand up any longer.

"We'll get there.." Fang replied.

As the 11 Rusherz along with Max went inside the plane, they waited for the plane to take off.

"Remember, pay attention to the rules while you are inside the plane." Max informed.

All 11 Rusherz paid attention to the rules of the plane and how safety works, the attendant puts away the rule paper, and all of them waited for the plane to take off. Suddenly, Peck saw Fang, about to be nervous.

"I think Fang's starting to get nervous.." Peck said to Lotus.

Lotus grabbed a stuffed tiger named "Stripes", then gave it to Fang. Fang had a massive flashback when he obtained his first plush years ago. Fang takes the plush tiger, then cuddled "Stripes".

"I think he loves it." Peck said to Lotus.

"He loves it!" Lotus replied.

"Wait, he does?" Peck asked.

"I think so, I can't remember when he first loved this stuffed tiger." Lotus replied.

"I think it represents him well." Peck spoke.

As the plane took off minutes ago, Luka starts to get a little excited.

"Wow. I still can't believe we are going to Australia because Luka wanted to see the Kangaroos. Right?" Zeke asked.

"Um, Max said that we are going to Australia to start on the next trip. Not too sure if we are going to see some Kangaroos, but I hope Luka can see them!" Sonar replied.

"Eh, it's gonna be a short flight. Like an hour or more.." Triton said, turning to Sonar.

"An hour? Can it be an hour?" Sonar asked.

"I'm sure.." Triton replied.

_An Hour or So Later.._

It's been an hour or more, and the plane it going to land in Brisbane. Luka starts to get even more excited than before, which leaves some Rusherz confused.

"What's up with Luka lately?" Power asked.

"He was getting excited about going to Australia." Triton replied.

"He teleports to Australia, right?" Power asked again.

"He used to. Can't use his teleportation machine during trips for now.." Triton replied.

After the plane landed, 11 Rusherz along with Max the German Shepherd went inside the Terminal to get their bags.

"Wow. That was a nice trip to start with.." Lotus said, exhausted from riding the plane.

Fang still has his stuffed tiger with him. As the 11 Rusherz with Max grabbed their luggage, they all went out of the airport, and waited for Abby the Cocker Spaniel.

"Say, Max. Who's Abby?" Zeke asked.

"Abby? She's a Cocker Spaniel that has been my friend for a couple years. Tell me, we travel a lot!" Max replied.

"Huh. Abby, a Cocker Spaniel. That's..a good name.." Sonar said to Max.

As the Jeep drove towards All Rusherz along with Max, Abby got out of her car, and greeted them.

"Hi! My name is Abby! Remember me?" Abby asked to Peck.

"Yeah, I do remember you." Peck replied to Abby.

"Who's that?" Lotus asked nicely.

"My name is Abby. What's yours?" Abby asked.

"My name is Lotus. This is Peck, and the rest are the Rusherz." Lotus replied.

All 11 Rusherz greeted Abby, then Max said "Hi" to her.

"Hi, Max." Abby said to Max.

"Hey, Abby. So, what are we gonna do today?" Max asked.

"Oh, were just gonna go to an Australian Zoo. Instead of just going to Kangaroo Island, I thought we can drive there." Abby replied.

"But, there are 11 Rusherz. I don't think they can fit in there." Max said in concern.

"But, my cousin has a van, so it can fit all 11 Rusherz in there!" Abby said as the van drove by.

As the van stopped, Abby's cousin hopped out of the vehicle, and they were confused.

"Who is that?" Max asked.

"That's Dale. Dale is my Cousin that he and I travel together for years." Abby explained.

Dale walked towards the Rusherz. It was a Cocker Spaniel, the same species that Abby has. As Dale greeted the Rusherz, they greeted them back.

"Abby said that we are going to the Zoo. Wanna go?" Dale asked.

"Of course we are!" Lotus replied.

All 11 Rusherz went inside Dale's van as Dale drove to the Zoo. Abby and Max went inside her Jeep, and drove to the Zoo as well.

_At the Australian Zoo.._

Dale, Max, Abby, and the 11 Rusherz all got out of the vehicles, and the scene reveals the Zoo entrance.

"OK, Luka. Don't get so excited. I know you wanted to see the kangaroos, but you need to calm down." Triton convinced.

Luka started to calm down. After they all paid for hours at the zoo along with the three dogs, they all entered the zoo, revealing lots of animals.

"Woah. That's a lot of Animals.." Triton shook.

"What about Alma Zoo?" Max asked.

"I heard the news that Alma Zoo closed many years ago." Abby replied.

"I've never heard of it until now." Max replied.

"Neither of us!" Luka replied.

As they entered the zoo, Luka wanted to see some Kangaroos, but Abby said that they can see the koalas first.

"I've never seen Koalas before." Sonar said.

"Well, if you see them, you would react to them." Triton replied.

When they went to the Koala habitat, they saw some Koalas playing around.

"Aww, how cute is that?" Abby said in awe.

"That's cute." Max said.

"Can we see the Kangaroos now?" Luka asked, impatiently.

"Dude. Don't be so impatient. We'll see the Kangaroos as possible." Zeke informed.

After they saw the Koalas, they all went to the Kangaroo habitat to see the Kangaroos, which were Luka's favorite animal.

"Wow! I can't believe how excited to see these mammals!" Luka cheered.

"Yeah, they are Marsupials. Kangaroos are a type of Marsupial in Australia." Abby replied.

"They are?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, indeed!" Darkflare replied.

"Let's go see some Red Pandas, shall we?" Max asked.

"Red Pandas?" Sonar shook.

"What? You like Red Pandas! Right?" Arrowhead asked.

"Seeing some Red Pandas doesn't mean I start to love them. Seeing some Red Pandas mean that I've never seen them before." Sonar replied.

"OK, OK! Geez!" Arrowhead sighed.

As the 11 Rusherz, Max, Dale, and Abby went to see the Red Pandas, Sonar was astonished by the fact of the way the Red Pandas act.

"Pretty cute, right?" Zeke asked.

"Yep, pretty cute." Sonar said in awe.

_Some hours later.._

After they exited the Zoo, Abby and Max went inside the Jeep to drive to her house, while the rest drives to the same destination Abby and Max were driving. Fang still has "Stripes" which was good, because he doesn't want to lose him.

"Wow. I can't believe Fang still loves his stuffed tiger." Triton said.

"Fang loves his stuffed Tiger named Stripes as much as Grizzly loves his stuffed Bear named Hal." Power replied.

"When we get to Abby's house,we are gonna have some breakfast." Dale said.

"OK. How did you take us to the Zoo in THE MORNING!?" Triton growled.

"Triton! Calm Down!" Steed shook, calming Triton down.

"I thought Zoos can open during mornings.." Dale thought.

_At Abby's House._

After Abby made breakfast, she puts them on a plate, then placed them onto the booth-like table.

"Guys! Breakfast!" Abby yelled.

All Rusherz along with Max and Dale came to the dining room to see that their breakfasts were Flapjacks (also known as Pancakes) with syrup on them.

"Are those.. Pancakes?" Luka asked.

"Also known as Flapjacks." Abby replied.

Luka took a bit out of a Flapjack, then continued to eat.

"Wow. He never had pancakes before.." Zeke shook.

"Well, dig in! (Except Luka because he already ate his..)" Abby replied.

After the Rusherz ate their breakfast, they all laid down on the couch (and also the chairs as well).

"Well, I guess they love it.." Dale said.

"So, how long would you and the Rusherz stay in Australia?" Abby asked.

"About a day. When we are going on a trip around the world, We'll go to the United Kingdom! Or, Russia! No, wait! France!" Max stuttered.

"The United Kingdom? To see the Corgis?" Dale asked.

"I didn't say we have to see lots of Corgis in Great Britain. It means that we are going there to see The Big Ben or even see the rest of the historical places!" Max replied.

"So, are you gonna meet your friend there?" Abby asked.

"Friend? What friend?" Max asked.

"Your friend in the United Kingdom.."

Max had a flashback that he met his Corgi friend named Nico.

"Oh, you mean Nico? Yeah, I met him." Max replied.

Triton woke up after what Max just said.

"_How many friends does Max have? A lot!?_" Triton thought.

Dale is going to the gas station as he grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to the gas station. I'll be back in a minute or so." Dale said, walking out the door.

Dale drove to the gas station to get some snacks while Abby and Max were done talking.

"So, do you want to watch T.V?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure we will." Max replied.

Max and Abby scooted a couple Rusherz over to sit down on the couch. The Rusherz woke up as Max turned on the T.V.

"Look! A documentary of Kangaroos is on!" Abby shouted, pointing her finger at the T.V.

A documentary of Kangaroos is on the T.V, and when Luka woke up, he saw Kangaroos on the television.

"Look at the Kangaroo eating grass!" Max said.

Luka looked at the Kangaroo at the T.V, and Luka starts to go crazy as he twitched. Triton and Peck noticed that Luka was twitching in craziness.

"What's up with Luka?" Triton asked.

"I...think he's getting a little crazy over there…" Peck shook as he saw Luka starting to get crazy.

Fang saw Luka getting over-excited, and walked towards him to calm Luka down.

"Luka, calm down! It's just a show!" Fang said, calming Luka down.

Luka couldn't help it as the Kangaroos were on T.V. Fang calmed him down even more as Luka proceeded to calm down.

"How is he?" Triton asked.

"I calmed him down from getting all that cray stuff over there. He couldn't help it but to get so excited about Kangaroos on T.V.." Fang replied with Stripes still in his hand.

Fang sat down and continued to watch T.V with all Rusherz along with Abby and Max. Dale came back with the snacks in his hand.

"What are those?" Max asked.

"I was gonna say that I'm back from the gas station." Dale replied.

"You didn't even answer my question.." Max spat.

"Be easy on him, Max.." Zeke said, proceeding to calm Max down a little.

"I've got Twisties, then what else? Oh, and I got some.. Burger Rings.. And.. Tim-Tams.. And.. Butterscotches.." Dale said with the snacks inside the bag in his hand.

"Aren't you gonna save them for..tomorrow?" Triton asked.

"Nah.. You aren't gonna save them for tomorrow. You can have them if you want to.." Dale replied.

Dale placed the snacks on the table, and Luka saw that there are a pack of Tim-Tams on the table.

"What are those?" Luka asked.

"Tim-Tams. Why won't you try them for yourself?" Darkflare replied.

"Um, Darkflare? I don't think this is a good idea to let Luka have sugary stuff." Steed said to Darkflare.

"Luka has to eat ONE Tim-Tam. Right?" Darkflare asked.

"Yes. ONE Tim-Tam." Steed replied.

Luka tried out a Tim-Tam, then shook as the sugary feeling caught inside him.

"Uh, Luka? Steed said one Tim-Tam.." Peck informed.

Luka couldn't get enough of the caramel-filled chocolate biscuits that he ate. When he grabbed another, Power stopped him.

"Woah. I think that's good for now.." Power lectured.

Luka couldn't stop with the sugary sweetness that made Power back away.

"Uh, this isn't gonna end well.." Lotus sighed, facepalming.

"Steed told him to eat one chocolate biscuit, but he didn't even listen.." Peck sighed.

As Luka ate 7-8 more Tim-Tams, Triton preceded him to stop.

"Woah, woah, woah! That's enough!" Triton informed, stopping Luka from eating the biscuits.

"No, No! J-Just one more!" Luka stuttered.

"This can't end well." Triton sighed.

Luka ate the last Tim-Tam, then proceeded to start bouncing around outside.

"Ugh.. You told Luka to eat one Tim-Tam. Right?" Triton asked to Darkflare.

"Yes, but he wouldn't listen!" Darkflare replied.

"Be easy on him, Darkflare.." Steed said to Darkflare.

Darkflare calmed down a little, then saw Luka bouncing outside.

"Geez, that's one crazy Kangaroo." Power sighed.

"HEY! Where did all the Tim-Tams go!?" Dale shouted.

"Luka ate them all.." Triton replied.

"Before you lecture Luka like that, be EASY on him.." Fang said to Dale.

"I was gonna save them to cover it with my Butterscotches!" Dale cried.

"Dale, calm down. We'll get you some more." Fang informed.

"Actually, there are more Tim-Tams in THE pantry.." Power said to Dale, pointing his finger at the pantry.

"Oh, thank goodness! Now it's time for me to start making Butterscotch-Covered Tim-Tams!" Dale cheered, grabbed the pack of Caramel-Filled Tim-Tams in his hand.

"*sigh* What could go wrong?" Lotus sighed.

Luka panted as he fell onto the ground after the craziness. Arrowhead went outside to take Luka back to the living room.

"OK, Luka. You need to rest. That sugary stuff could make you sick.." Arrowhead informed to Luka.

Arrowhead took Luka to the living as the Kangaroo proceeded to rest on the couch.

"Is he alright?" Triton asked.

"I'm not sure. Steed told him to eat one Tim-Tam and he proceeded not to listen." Arrowhead replied.

"Look, we'll be easy on him.." Lotus said to Arrowhead.

Sonar got back from swimming in the pool after getting dressed.

"Hey. I just saw what's going on with Luka. What happened.

"He had a sugar rush.." Zeke replied.

"Woah. A sugar rush? This could cause a Rusher to have a stomachache from that!" Sonar shook.

"True, but we don't know what's gonna happen yet.." Arrowhead replied.

"Well, I hope he's okay.." Sonar said.

_Later.._

Triton placed a cold damp towel on top of Luka's head. His hat was off, and Luka tried to rest.

"Don't worry, Luka. You'll be better in the morning.." Triton cooed.

"Morning? Why Morning? Is it..already..afternoon?" Luka asked, trying to talk from the aching stomach.

"Yes, you have soup for Lunch and Dinner for now on. When you wake up in the morning, you'll be better.." Triton said.

Luka sighed, then tried to rest as Triton walked out of the door. Luka moaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Don't worry, Luka. I'll get some medicine.." Triton said, getting medicine out of the cupboard.

As Triton grabbed the medicine out of the cupboard, he gave it to Luka. Luka consumed a spoonful of medicine out of the spoon, and Triton puts away the medicine.

"Don't worry, Luka.. Soup will be ready in about 15-20 minutes." Triton cooed.

Luka nodded as Triton went inside the kitchen to continue making the soup.

_Not much later.._

Triton gave the soup to Luka, and placed it in on his lap.

"Careful, Luka. The soup is SUPER hot." Triton warned.

Luka placed ice onto the soup to make it cool down. Triton noticed that this is a good idea to put ice on the soup to make it cool down. As the soup was cool enough, Luka proceeded to drink it.

"How do you feel?" Triton asked.

"Not that much." Luka sighed.

"Rest for a while.. Alright?" Triton replied.

Luka nodded before he proceeded to rest.

_Later.._

Triton placed a thermos full of hot broth onto the nightstand. Luka noticed that he is having soup again for tonight.

"Mate, why am I having soup again?" Luka asked before rubbing his stomach.

"Because, Luka. You have a very bad stomach ache. You need to eat soup for tonight until you are better." Triton informed.

Luka tried to grab the thermos, Triton warned him.

"Careful, Luka. The soup is very hot. I'll put some ice in it." Triton warned.

Triton placed ice inside the soup before it starts to cool down.

"You'll wait until the soup cools down.." Triton informed.

Luka nodded again. Not much later, the soup cooled off as Luka starts to drink it.

"_I wonder what this is made of.._" Luka thought.

Luka yelled out Triton's name, leaving the Sea Lion in shock.

"Luka, what's wrong!?" Triton asked.

Triton came inside Dale's room, which left a sigh of relief when he saw Luka starting to get better.

"Gee, you scared me there.. How are you feelin'?" Triton asked.

"A little better. What's in this broth?" Luka asked.

"The soup? Well, it's broth. It doesn't have any chicken, beef, or shrimp in it. It's just shrimp-flavored broth." Triton replied.

"Shrimp-flavored?" Luka asked.

"Yes. Try to consume some more, then you'll be better in the morning." Triton replied.

Luka consumed the rest of the broth, then place the empty thermos back on the nightstand.

"You can't have dessert tonight due to you having a bad stomach ache. So you need to rest some more." Triton warned.

Luka nodded before he proceeded to rest. Triton smiled, then walked out of Dale's bedroom.

_Later that Morning.._

Luke woke up, then stretched as he noticed that he is already cured. Luka shook in excitement, then hopped out of Dale's room.

"Guys! Guys! I'm cured!" Luka cheered.

"Wait. You're cured?" Sonar asked.

"It must've been that broth!" Triton replied.

"How's Luka?" Max asked.

"Better. He's feelin' a lot better now.." Triton replied.

"I forgot that he is sick." Max said.

"If we left Australia to go to Great Britain last night, we didn't leave Luka sick like this." Zeke replied.

"Thanks to the medicine, and the broth, Luka's all better now!" Triton cheered.

"Did you guys pack up?" Max asked.

"Yeah. And I packed Luka's suitcase up while he rested." Triton replied.

"That's good to hear from you guys! Now, let's leave Australia to go to the U.K!" Max cheered.

All 11 Rusherz along with Max went out the door as Abby ran to follow them.

"Wait for me!" Abby shouted, running to follow Max and the Rusherz.

"Is Dale coming to drop us off?" Steed asked.

"Yeah, he's here to drop us off." Max replied.

Dale is inside his van. Max, Abby, and the 11 Rusherz went inside his van to drive to the airport. Fang cuddled with Triton, with Stripes still in his hand.

_End of Chapter 2.._

**So, Fang has a plush Tiger named "Stripes" now! That's sweet of Lotus to give Fang a stuffed Tiger toy for him. Also, sorry if this took a bit too long. I was completely busy with stuff. Anyways, get prepared for Chapter 3 as Max, Abby, and the 11 Rusherz travel to the United Kingdom!**


	3. Meanwhile in the United Kingdom

_Meanwhile at Brisbane International Airport.._

11 Rusherz, Max, and Abby went inside the airport as they prepare to place their luggage in the conveyor belt.

"I'm ready to go to the United Kingdom." Max said.

"I'm sure we are!" Abby replied.

"United Kingdom? Geez, I've never been in this place before." Steed said.

"Me neither." Darkflare replied.

"Well, when get there, you guys are gonna love it!" Abby replied.

"Is it when we go see the Big Tower? Like Big Ben?" Max asked.

"Hopefully. Big Ben doesn't ring the bell anymore until the conservation work is complete." Abby replied.

"What should we eat in the United Kingdom?" Peck asked.

"Fish and Chips, English Breakfasts, any food that it is in Great Britain." Max replied.

As Max along with Abby and the 11 Rusherz placed their luggage on the conveyor belt, they continued walking when they prepare to arrive as the TSA area.

"Does Fang still have Stripes?" Abby asked.

"I still have him.." Fang replied.

"Oh, I was gonna ask another Rusher, but never mind.." Abby spoke.

As the two dogs and the 11 Rusher arrive at the TSA area, the security checked them to make sure nothing bad happens (or nothing bad in their pockets which they don;t have right now for the Rusherz).

"All good.." The first Security spoke.

Abby, Max, and the 11 Rusherz went inside the terminal as they waited for their plane to arrive.

"I hope our flight to Great Britain works well." Lotus sighed.

"It'll be fine.." Max said to Lotus.

"Yeah, Lotus. It'll be fine." Peck replied to Lotus.

"So, what time will the plane arrive?" Sonar asked.

Max checked the time on his watch, and it was 9:43 A.M.

"It'll arrive at 11:48 A.M like the manager said." Max replied.

"We have lots of time!" Abby shook.

Power's stomach started to growl.

"Max, didn't you tell us that we didn't had breakfast this morning?" Power asked, in a mad tone.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe we forgot to have breakfast before we left." Max replied.

"Whatever.. Let's just get some breakfast anyway." Darkflare sighed.

All 11 Rusherz along with the two dogs went to the restaurant to get some breakfast. As they are having something to eat in the morning, the menu has Sausages, Toast (with or without Vegemite on it or just butter on it or without it), Cereal, Oatmeal, Flapjacks (or also known as pancakes), and eggs (fried or scrambled).

"Wow. I didn't know Vegemite existed." Peck shook.

"Try it! It's good!" Abby said.

Peck was given toast with Vegemite on it. Peck doesn't know that Vegemite had existed.

"C'mon, Peck! You'll like it!" Abby said.

"Uh, no thanks.." Peck replied, pushing his plate away.

"Why didn't you like it if you never tried it?" Abby asked.

"Abby, be easy on him.." Max said to Abby.

Peck took a bite of the toast, and proceeds to push his plate away.

"What exactly did they put in this jelly!?" Peck gagged.

"Uh, Yeast Extract and vegetable and spice additives?" Abby said, confused.

Peck's gag reflexes went up a bit, then went back down. Abby decided to order the buttered toast instead. As Peck was given buttered toast, he spoke to Abby.

"That's better.." Peck spoke, eating the buttered toast.

After Max, Abby, and the 11 Rusherz ate their breakfast, they all went back to the terminal's lobby.

"That Vegemite is..disgusting.." Peck shuddered.

"I know, Peck. Next time, just don't try it.." Lotus replied.

"What are you guys talking about? Vegemite is good! Well, not for Rusherz because of the taste.." Abby replied.

_Later.._

As the plane arrived, Max, Abby, and 11 Rusherz went inside the plane before taking off.

"I'm excited to go to the U.K." Darkflare said.

"Me too." Steed replied.

"Me three!" Max replied.

"All of us had to agree.." Sonar replied.

"So, how long will the plane fly?" Arrowhead asked.

"About a day.." Max replied.

As the plane took off, Fang continued to get nervous.

"Fang, we are flying to Great Britain. It's OK.." Darkflare cooed.

Fang calmed down a little after the plane took off.

"Any dishes?" Max asked.

"Max, that's enough food for the morning.." Power replied.

"But I wanted a headstart for the dishes I haven't tried before!" Max shook.

"Maybe later.." Power replied.

Max puts away the menu, then continues to look out the window.

_When they arrive at Great Britain.._

The plane arrived at London, and Max got excited.

"Calm down, Max." Abby said, convincing Max to calm down.

"Are we ready?" Luka asked.

"Of course we are!" Arrowhead cheered.

11 Rusherz, Max, and Abby got off the plane, then arrived inside London-Heathrow Airport.

"Wow! I've never been into this place!" Abby shook.

"It's almost Midnight! We need to get to bed!" Max shook.

"Wait, it is!?" Lotus shook.

Max along with Abby and the 11 Rusherz went out of the Airport, then called a Trolleybus to take them to the hotel.

_Later.._

As Max, Abby, and the 11 Rusherz got themselves to bed, they all fell asleep except for Max and Abby.

"Hey, Abby?" Max asked.

Peck's rage became a bit high when Max said a word.

"Yeah?" Abby asked.

"That trolleybus was fun to ride on.." Max replied.

"Would you be quiet!? Others are trying to sleep!" Peck growled.

Max and Abby quickly fell asleep as Peck did the same.

_That Morning.._

Luka yawned as he got out of the bathroom. His hit and his helmet were off, and he was still in his pajamas. Luka shook as the rest of the Rusherz were gone.

"Max, Abby? Where are the Rusherz!?" Luka panicked.

"They went for Breakfast. The hotel has a breakfast room here." Abby replied, getting dressed.

Luka shook, then got dressed to his attire.

"He's in a quick mood." Max said to Abby.

Luka got out of the bathroom with his helmet, his hat, and his attire on. Luka placed his pajamas inside his suitcase, and ran to the breakfast room.

"Geez. Luka is in a hurry." Max shook.

_Meanwhile at the Breakfast Room.._

10 Rusherz were all having a full English breakfast (except when their breakfast plates don't have black pudding). Luka ran towards the Rusherz as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"How did you get here so late?" Power asked.

"I was in a hurry when I didn't know that all of you guys are gone." Luka replied.

"Well, I saved a seat for you! And also, your breakfast is on the table!" Triton said to Luka.

Luka went to sat down on the chair, and then ate his breakfast.

"Doesn't it have black pudding?" Luka asked.

"No, because we've never had that before." Power replied.

Luka continued to eat his breakfast as Max and Abby went inside to grab some vanilla cream-filled bagels.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Steed asked.

"Nah, we're good. We're just gonna have some bagels, and we'll go back to the room." Abby replied.

Max and Abby grabbed the bagels, and ate them.

"They are in a weird mood." Peck said to Steed.

Steed thought that he would agree, but then spoke.

"Maybe they aren't hungry." Steed whispered.

The Rusherz ate all of their breakfast, then went back to the room.

"Wait for us!" Max yelled, running with Abby.

_Meanwhile.._

11 Rusherz, Max, and Abby are inside the hotel room, watching out the window as they saw the Big Ben Tower.

"Should we see the Big Ben Tower?" Peck asked.

Abby watched the huge traffic coming by.

"Geez, that traffic is so long.." Max sighed.

"We can't, Peck. But we can take a picture of it!" Abby replied.

"But, we don't have phones!" Sonar sighed.

"Oh, then I guess it's just me and Max taking pictures.." Abby sighed.

Darkflare had an idea. She grabbed her camera, then took a picture of the Big Ben Tower out of the window. Abby shook.

"That's..a good idea, Darkflare!" Abby shook.

"Can't we just go and take a picture of it instead?" Max asked.

The traffic became longer.

"Sorry, Max.. We can't.." Abby sighed.

Darkflare printed pictures of the Big Ben Tower, then gave them to the 11 Rusherz, Abby, and Max.

"Darkflare, how did you print these pictures with your camera!?" Max shook.

"I have a camera that prints of pictures, so I used it to give the pictures to you guys.." Darkflare explained.

"Wow! I didn't know your camera does that!" Lotus shook.

"Thank you.." Darkflare replied.

_Later.._

Max, Abby, and the 11 Rusherz were having Fish and Chips for lunch at the restaurant.

"Wow! These fish and chips are really good!" Lotus shook, eating the fish and chips.

"Did you know that Chips are called Fried in the U.K?" Abby asked.

"I didn't know that!" Lotus replied.

"Let's eat quickly so we can go to the London Eye!" Max said.

All Rusherz ate their lunch along with Abby and Max, then went to the London Eye.

"What is the London Eye?" Peck asked.

"A ferris wheel." Max replied.

As Max, Abby, and 11 Rusherz arrived at the entrance of the London Eye, Abby places Stripes in her purse.

"I put Stripes in my purse, in case you don't lose it." Abby said to Fang.

Abby, Max, and 5 Rusherz went inside Row 1 while 6 Rusherz went inside Row 2. Power became nervous.

"Power, it's alright. It's a ferris wheel. When we the ferris wheel starts, just calm down.. Alright?" Triton convinced.

Power calmed down a little. As the London Eye starts up, Power starts to calm down more.

"That's a good dog.." Triton cooed.

"Good dog?" Peck asked.

"Yeah, I'm calling him a good dog if he's good." Triton replied.

As the London Eye stops, Max, Abby, and the 11 Rusherz went out of 2 rows at the same time. Max called a bus to pick him, Abby, and the Rusherz back to the hotel.

_Later that night.._

"That was a fun night." Abby said.

"It sure is.. We had Bangers and Mash for dinner." Max replied.

"Bangers and Mash? What's that?" Zeke asked.

"A meal that starts with a plate of mashed potatoes, sausages, and peas. You guys have Shepherd's Pie while me and Abby had Bangers and Mash." Max replied.

"Oh, I understand why.." Zeke sighed.

"And what did they have for dessert?" Abby asked.

"Me, Sonar, Steed, and Darkflare had Custard Pie." Power replied.

"Me, Luka, Arrowhead, and Zeke had Jam Roly-Polies. Triton replied.

"And we had Trifles." Lotus replied.

"Wow! You guys know about United Kingdom!" Max shook.

"NOT a lot.." Peck replied.

"Hey, Max? During that Around-The-World thing still going on, which place should we go next?" Abby asked.

"Alaska.." Max replied.

"Are we going to Alaska?" Zeke asked.

"Yes. It's the end of the trip.. OK, not really, but after we leave Alaska, Oregon will be our last stop." Max replied.

"Yes! Alaska! I've never been in this place before!" Zeke cheered.

"You haven't been in this place before?" Lotus asked.

"I haven't! And I'm glad we are going there!" Zeke cheered.

"However, the plane we are flying will stop to PHX. When we ride the Alaska Airlines plane, we'll fly to Anchorage." Max convinced.

When Max is done talking, All Rusherz got themselves ready for bed.

_End of Chapter 3.._

**Max is telling the Rusherz that they are going to Alaska. To Alaska, they go!**


	4. To Alaska We Go!

_That Morning.._

All 11 Rusherz got up as Max and Abby got dressed.

"Wow. You guys got dressed already?" Triton yawned.

"Yep. I think all of you guys need to get dressed too." Max replied.

"How are we gonna take turns?" Power asked.

Max shrugged.

"Let's just get dressed already.." Luka groaned.

After the 11 Rusherz took turns getting dressed, they all packed up their luggage.

"What about you, Abby and Max?" Darkflare asked.

"We didn't pack up." Max replied.

"Why?" Steed asked.

"We thought we would pack up, but I thought maybe we should wait until you guys are done packing up." Max replied.

"Oh, some of us already packed our stuff up. Even Fang packed his stuff too. Also his stuffed Tiger in case he doesn't lose it." Peck replied.

After some Rusherz packed up, the rest finished packing up their luggage. They all waited for Abby and Max to pack up until they both finished setting up their luggage before the flight.

"Alright. Let's get going." Max said.

Before the rest left, Abby saw her purse laying onto the bed.

"Wait! I forgot my purse!" Abby shook, grabbing her purse.

They all stopped until Abby grabbed her purse as she went towards Max as the Rusherz were behind her.

"Yep. Just another long flight for today." Luka sighed.

_Meanwhile at London/Heathrow Airport._

After they all have their bags transported into the plane, they all went to the TSA Area.

"Alright. We gotta make sure nothing bad happens to us." Max said.

Lotus realized that Abby isn't coming with Max and the rest of the Rusherz.

"Where's Abby?" Lotus asked.

"Oh, she said that she isn't coming today. She said that she needed an extra day in London." Max replied.

"Oh, I understand what you mean.." Lotus said.

As Max was checked by the security, one security officer told the Dog that he is all good now. Now it is the Rusherz' turn. They were all checked by the TSA officers, and they were all told that they were good to go.

"Well, we are all good to go. Now, let's go to the terminal to wait for our flight." Max said to the Rusherz.

As Max took the Rusherz to their terminal, Fang started to feel brave. Luka starts to turn to Fang as the Bengal smiled, with a brave look on his face.

"Why does Fang look so brave, mate?" Luka asked.

"Fang? But what about his stuffed animal?" Power asked.

"Well, he looks pretty brave without his stuffed animal before the flight. Are you sure he packed his plushy up?" Luka asked again.

Max spoke to Luka.

"Fang already packed up his stuffed animal, so he doesn't need it for the flight." Max replied.

"But why does he look really happy?" Power asked.

"Well, I'm starting to have a feeling that Fang is not even afraid of heights anymore.." Max replied, confused.

As they all went to the terminal, they all waited for the plane to arrive.

_Later.._

After they had breakfast, they went back to the terminal, and then noticed that the plane has arrived.

"Do we need to wait until we get inside the plane?" Power asked.

"I think so.." Max replied, looking at the time.

They all sat down, watching the planes. Until, the lady spoke.

"Passengers, your plane has now arrived. Line A, arrive inside the plane." The lady spoke.

"That's our letter!" Max shook.

Max took the Rusherz inside the plane before Line B waited to get inside. They all sat down, as they realized they were the first ones inside the plane.

"I'm glad we are the first ones inside the plane." Max sighed.

"Well, we are glad we are, Max." Sonar replied.

_Later.._

After the passengers of Line B all got inside the plane, the safety video was shown on their T.V screens.

"I didn't know that a plane has T.V on the back on the plane seats.." Max said.

Until, he realized that there are multiple television like screens onto the front of the back of the plane seats.

"That's..gotta be a lot of screens. Even for a British plane.." Max sighed.

As the plane took off, Max watched the sky out the plane window.

"_This is gonna be a long flight.._" Max thought.

"Max? What plane model is this?" Triton asked.

"I don't know.." Max replied.

Max checked out the window, and realized that there are two engines onto the plane wing.

"Maybe an Airbus-A380 or a Boeing-747.." Max replied.

Power remembers the model of the plane the Rusherz and Max saw earlier.

"I think the model is a Boeing-747." Power replied.

"Oh, thanks for answering.." Max said.

_Later that night.._

The plane is arriving to PHX Sky Harbor, as Peck was busy looking at the window. He started to get excited as the plane arrived at his home state.

"_That's my home state! Arizona!_" Peck thought, smiling.

As they plane landed onto the ground, the vehicle arrived towards the jet bridge. The Rusherz and Max all got off the plane, and then later waited for the Alaska Airlines plane to arrive.

"Geez. Do we need to arrive at this **LATE**?" Peck asked, yawning.

"Well, the plane arrived at 11:07 A.M. So, we arrived during the middle of the night.." Max replied.

Peck groaned as he heard what Max said.

"We need to wait until the next plane arrives." Max said.

All 11 Rusherz groaned after they all heard what Max said.

"What!? I'm so excited that we are flying to Alaska!" Max sighed.

"Well, It is getting annoying that we have to arrive at the middle of the night.." Arrowhead sighed.

"Well, maybe we should wait.." Max replied.

_Later.._

After Max and the Rusherz all got inside the plane, they were all tired from the long flight. Well, except for Max. He even grabs a coffee, and also some night pills just to keep himself tired, unless if he wants to sleep.

"This is going to be a really long flight. Well, not really long, but this is gonna take us six whole hours just to take us to Alaska." Triton yawned.

"Yeah, it really is.." Luka sighed.

"How can we arrive at this late?" Power asked.

"Maybe because of many hours during our previous flight.." Triton replied.

"Did Fang's luggage get inside the plane?" Peck asked.

"Yes, it did. All of our luggage is inside the plane." Max replied.

"Oh, good. Because he doesn't want to lose Stripes." Power said.

"Don't talk about Fang!" Luka said to Power.

"I'm just replying to make sure Fang doesn't lose his stuffed animal!" Power huffed.

Luka sighed, and continued to watch out the window.

_Later after the flight.._

The plane arrived at Anchorage, and it was a bit cold. Max and the Rusherz all got off the plane before grabbing their luggage.

"So, what should we do during our trip to Alaska?" Steed asked.

"Maybe go fishing or go on a boat ride. Or maybe watch some Walruses." Max replied.

They arrived at the luggage claim to grab their baggage. After they grabbed their bags, they all exited the airport before Max called a taxi.

"I'll call the taxi.." Max said.

"OK, goo- wait, WHAT!?" Power shook.

Power was in shock that 11 Rusherz would fit in a small car.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA FIT IN SUCH A SMALL CAR!?" Power panicked.

Max thought some Rusherz would fit, but then realized that he needs to call a metro bus. As the metro bus arrived, all Rusherz along with Max got inside.

"So, where are we going?" Darkflare asked.

"Value Inn. It's a motel we are going.." Max replied.

"I think this would work." Triton replied.

_Meanwhile at the hotel.._

Max and the Rusherz went inside the motel room while 6 of the rest were inside another room.

"Should we rest now? We are tired.." Luka asked.

"I think you guys will. I'll wake you up when it's time to go fishing." Max replied.

Then, the 5 Rusherz fell asleep. Max smiled, and then chuckled..

"Well, this would be a good time to go fishing.." Max chuckled.

_End of Chapter 4.._


	5. Final Stop

_Later.._

It is getting Lunchtime. Max got his airhorn out, and he is ready to prank the Rusherz.

"Today is my time.." Max said quietly before blowing his airhorn.

When Max pushed the button of his airhorn, all Rusherz woke up.

"Max, why did you Airhorn prank us?" Triton asked.

"Because, I am gonna make you guys get ready." Max replied.

The 11 Rusherz were still in their normal uniforms. As they got up, they all glare at Max.

"What!?" Max asked.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack.." Power snarled.

"Well, guess who's going to the fishing trip?" Max asked.

The 11 Rusherz gave Max a stink-eye.

"Uh…" Max said, trying to make the Rusherz go.

"Well, we are not going until you tell us the truth about the airhorn thing.." Steed growled.

"The airhorn thing is about how I wake you guys up.." Max said, telling the truth.

"Well, we guess that we'll forgive you. But don't do that stupid airhorn thing again.." Peck replied.

"Now, should we get going?" Arrowhead asked.

"Of course!" Lotus replied.

_Meanwhile.._

Max is on a boat with all 11 Rusherz. Triton and Sonar are thinking about swimming underwater.

"It'll be great if we should've swim underwater to catch some fish easier.." Triton sighed.

"I know. But Max said that it is cheating.." Sonar replied.

The rest of the 10 Rusherz are completely fine. While one is a little seasick.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Fang asked.

"I don't know, Fang." Peck replied.

Power is the only Rusher that got a little seasick during the boat trip.

"Here. Have these.." Luka said, giving Power the motion sickness pills.

Power swallowed down the motion sickness pills, and then started to feel a little better.

"How are you feeling?" Luka asked.

"A little better." Power replied.

Then, Luka saw some seals.

"G'day, Seals!" Luka said to the seals.

"_The seals..look like me, but feral.._" Triton thought.

Max's pole is bending when the pole caught something.

"GUYS! I-I THINK I CAUGHT A FISH!" Max yelled, trying to reel the pole.

Max tried to reel the pole, then it revealed a small salmon.

"Small salmon.. Great." Max sighed.

Instead of putting it back to the ocean, Max puts the salmon onto the basket. Triton's pole felt like the fish had been caught by the fishing pole, which left Triton in shock.

"I caught something!" Triton yelled, reeling the pole.

Triton tried to reel, but the fish kept on pulling away, and he kept reeling and reeling multiple times. After he was done reeling, it revealed a huge salmon.

"One huge salmon, equals a score!" Triton cheered, revealing a huge salmon he caught.

Max was in shock, and his mouth dropped as he saw Triton with a huge salmon in his hand.

"Is..that a.. HUGE SALMON!?" Max shook.

"Uh, yeah! Why?" Triton asked.

"The fish you caught is so huge! It's bigger than mine!" Max shook.

Then, Zeke caught another salmon, which is the same size as Triton's fish he caught. Peck also caught another salmon, but the size is a little decreased. And then, Steed caught a rainbow trout which is the same size as Triton and Zeke's fish they caught.

"Your fish you guys caught are way bigger than mine." Max shook.

Max's mouth dropped as he saw the Rusherz's fish they caught. Then, Peck caught another fish, while Luka caught an Atlantic Cod, which its size is even bigger than theirs.

"How are your fish so big!?" Max asked.

"We caught them. Why?" Peck replied.

"Your fish you guys caught are bigger than mine!" Max replied.

Then, Max's pole starts to bend. Max reeled the pole, and then revealed a medium Salmon.

"Well, guess we are fishing champions.." Triton said.

Triton's pole bended even more, then he reeled his pole multiple times, which it revealed a HUGE Rainbow Trout. All 10 Rusherz' mouths drop as Triton has a huge Rainbow Trout in both of his hands.

"Y-Your fish you caught is even bigger than ours.." Luka stuttered.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Triton asked.

"You are so lucky you caught that fish.." Lotus shook.

It was the biggest fish he had ever caught, it can set a world record for a Rusher in Alaska! As Triton placed the rainbow trout into the basket, the rest placed their fish into the basket as well.

"I'm so happy you caught the biggest Rainbow Trout you'd ever caught.." Sonar said to Triton.

"Now, should we go home and have some fish?" Max asked.

All Rusherz agreed. Max decides to take the boat back to the boat parking, and then took the Rusherz AND the basket of fish to the camping site.

"So, where are we going?" Darkflare asked.

"A camping site. We can't go back to the hotel with a basket of fish.

"Oh, alright then.." Triton said.

_At the campsite.._

They were in the campsite, having cooked fish for lunch. Max continued to cook some more chopped slices of fish.

"Mmm! This is really good!" Triton said, eating the fish.

"I swear, if it is Rainbow Trout, you would scream your head off.." Luka replied.

Triton glares at Luka.

"What!?" Luka asked.

Triton continues to eat the fish while Luka begins to eat some more. Suddenly, the fish Max cooked started to set on fire.

"Fire!" Peck shook.

Max looked at the fire, and then shook. Peck grabs a bucket of water, then he put the fire out. Max sighed in relief as the fire stopped setting.

"That was a close one.." Max said.

"That's why I put the fire out. It would've been worse if the whole campsite is on fire.." Peck sighed, facepalming.

Max looked at the burnt fish.

"Well, no seconds for you guys. The fish is all burnt.." Max sighed.

"Nah, were fine. Were full.." Triton replied.

"Oh, alright then.." Max said, looking around.

"Should we go back to the hotel now?" Lotus asked.

"I think we should.." Max replied.

_Back at the hotel.._

The Rusherz were hanging out while the rest of the five were in another room. Max decided to turn on the T.V to watch Bore Tide Surfing.

"Bore Tide Surfing looks..a bit dangerous.." Arrowhead said.

"Why? Does it mean you hate the cold water in Alaska?" Power asked.

"No, it means that if I fall, I would drown in very harsh waves.." Arrowhead replied.

"I wonder why.." Power sighed.

"So. Are we going to Portland tomorrow?" Triton asked.

"Yes, we are.." Max said.

"Oh, thank goodness.." Power sighed.

"Why are you happy?" Triton asked.

"Because of the trip being almost over.." Power replied.

_Later.._

Max ordered some dinner for him and the Rusherz at theTurkish Delight. They all have Turkish themed food, and boy, do they love Alaska! As Max and the Rusherz finished eating, they all went back to the hotel.

"Boy, I'm stuffed.." Triton huffed.

"Me too! I eat like a dog!" Max replied.

Max, you are a dog.." Triton said.

"Oh.." Max said.

"Well, guess we are WAY too full for dessert for now.." Lotus huffed.

"Let's just nap.. I'm getting a food coma.." Luka sighed.

All of the Rusherz were too tired to get themselves ready for bed, Except when they all brushed their teeth. As all of the Rusherz layed down, Max turned to them.

"Huh. Their asleep.." Max said.

Max smiled, and continued to watch T.V.

_That Morning.._

All of the Rusherz woke up and packed their bags. Max is at the gas station, getting some snacks.

"Are we ready to go?" Sonar asked.

"Not yet." Triton replied.

"Max has to get back from the gas station so he can pack his stuff up." Darkflare said to Sonar.

As Max got back from the gas station, he packed his stuff up.

"Aren't you gonna save those for later?" Luka asked.

"Only for the car trip." Max replied.

Triton was given a chocolate bar while Lotus was given a cereal bar.

"A cereal bar? Who gives a Rusher a cereal bar?" Triton asked.

"Well, I thought I would just give it to Lotus. Just because I want too." Max replied.

Max finished packing up, then him and the Rusherz grabbed their stuff (even Fang grabbed his stuffed animal for today's flight), and went out the hotel.

_Meanwhile.._

Max and the Rusherz went out of the hotel and then saw a Husky.

"Hi, Flurry!" Max said to Flurry.

Flurry waved back.

"Max? Who's this?" Darkflare asked.

"Oh, that's Flurry! He's my friend since he moved here when I visited Anchorage." Max explained.

"Flurry? The Husky?" Steed asked.

"Yep!" Max replied.

Flurry is a Siberian Husky wearing a winter coat. Flurry said Hi to Max, but only in a different language..

"Privet, Maks.." Flurry said.

"What did you say?" Max asked.

"It means Hello Max in Russian." Flurry replied.

"He learns Russian language!?" Peck shook.

"I didn't hear that you learn how to speak Russian.." Max said.

"I learned how to speak Russia at my school when I was a pup. I still speak Russian, but I still live in Alaska." Flurry replied.

"So, are we just gonna go on a trip?" Power asked.

"Da. Davayte prosto pozvonim v metro .." Flurry replied

Flurry called a metro bus, and the vehicle arrived. Flurry, Max, and the Rusherz all got inside the bus.

"So, where are you and your friends going?" Flurry asked.

"Back to Canton." Max replied.

"Canton?" Flurry asked.

"Yep! Canton!" Max replied.

"That's nice." Flurry replied.

When the metro bus arrived at the airport, Max and the Rusherz all got off the bus, and then said bye to Flurry.

"Proshchay, Max.." Flurry said to Max.

Max waved back, and then he and the Rusherz went inside the airport.

_Lots and Lots of hours later.._

The plane finally arrived back at Canton as the Rusherz got really excited to be back home.

"Home.. Home sweet Home.." Steed sighed.

After the plane landed and arrived at the jet bridge, they all got inside the airport to get their luggage. After that, they all exited the airport.

"It was a nice time going on atrip with you, Max." Lotus said to Max.

"It was a nice time with you guys too!" Max replied, before he and the Rusherz are being picked up by his friend Minu.

As Max and the Rusherz went inside the Econoline Van, they all went back to the Rusherz Quarters..

_The End.._

**Well, that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
